PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT New England Research Institutes, Inc. (NERI) is applying to continue its 15-year role as the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for the Pediatric Heart Network (PHN). The PHN is a cooperative network of Core and Auxiliary Clinical Centers, a DCC, and National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI) Project Scientists. The objectives of the PHN DCC are to 1) manage study development, launch, and dissemination of results; 2) manage core PHN operations; and 3) coordinate logistics and other support services. As the DCC, NERI will provide robust scientific oversight and proven logistical support for the next cycle of the Network, with key responsibilities and functions for leadership in project management of the Network, overall study coordination and efficient management of data acquisition; leadership in development and deployment of innovative infrastructure and tools; electronic information and data systems; logistical and support services; novel study design and statistical methodologies; and management and distribution of Network funds. Our proposed approach presents a strong experienced NERI team, which builds upon decades of successful close collaboration with NHLBI, and ensures efficient scientific and administrative support to the PHN, using 21st century technologies. A multiple PI leadership plan is proposed to continue the leadership roles shared by Ms. Miller (Network Operations) and Dr. Stark (Statistics), with clearly delineated roles and responsibilities for leading and directing the DCC.